


Married In Minnesota

by Magnavox_23, milanthruil



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ficathon, M/M, Stargate SG-1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel are getting married, and it's hot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married In Minnesota

**Author's Note:**

> Written primarily in AIM messenger on August 1st (first day of legal gay marriage in Minnesota) for the Heat is on-a-thon, AU where Thor is still kickin' because THOR!

Jack shifts uncomfortably, the damp collar of his Class A’s rubbing against his equally damp neck. He would have been happy with a nice linen pant and button-down shirt, but Daniel insisted that since it was his idea to have this whole shebang of a ceremony up at the cabin--in summer--Jack could damn well dress for the occasion.

“I was born on the coldest day in Minnesota,” Jack muses as he loops Daniel’s tie. Daniel gives him that familiar perplexed look that says, ‘ _I have no idea why you say the things you do or why I love you in spite of it_ ’. “You were born in Chicago, Jack.”

“Well yeah,” Jack straightens the tie before placing his palms on either side of Daniel’s chest, “but it was still the coldest day in Minnesota.” His tone carries a wink of folly and Daniel’s coy grin still manages to skip his heart a beat or two.

The seasonal heat is secondary to the warmth Daniel feels inside as he recalls how he had imagined Jack would want to tie the knot--a quickie at city hall in D.C. during their lunch break--he should have known better. The sight outside the window is telling of an amorous fool who wanted a ‘romantic as heck’ (Jack’s words) wedding in Minnesota. Close friends and family are milling on the grass, laughter and the clinking of champagne flutes dances back to Daniel’s ears.

Jack follows Daniel’s gaze and catches sight of the lone alien officiator on the pier. “Do you think Thor is a little hot and bothered?”

“Jack!”

“He must be sweating buckets out there, wait, can he even sweat?”

“How would I know?”

“Thor’s ships have always had a rather… pleasant ambiance, don’t you think? No sweating.” Daniel feels that perplexed-ness creeping up again, as a drop of sweat rolls from his hairline. Jack kisses it away as it reaches his brow, before resting their foreheads together. His attention solely on Daniel now. “I was born on the coldest day in Minnesota, now I am getting married on the damn hottest one. I swear this is the universe’s way of trying to tell me that you, Dr Jackson, are smokin’. Not that I didn’t know that already.”


End file.
